1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluorocarbon dispersions of dye and/or textile finishing agents, which dispersions are useful for modifying the color or chemical or physical properties of textile fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substantial advantages in cost, energy and environmental protection may be realized by replacing water with organic liquids in the dyeing and finishing of textile materials. Substantial savings in heat energy are realized in the use of such liquids because of their substantially lesser specific heats and heats of vaporization with respect to water. The chlorocarbons, such as tetrachloroethylene, trichloroethylene and 1,1,1-trichloroethane, have received considerable attention in such uses. More recently, fluorine-containing liquids have been considered for this use. Such liquids may have an advantage over chlorocarbons in that they generally have lower specific heats and heats of vaporization.
Belgian Patent 791,517 discloses stable, concentrated dye dispersions which may be diluted with chlorocarbons to provide stable dye baths of a concentration suitable for dyeing. German Patent 2,002,286 discloses the dyeing of textile materials by padding a solution of a dye in a liquid of the formula R-F wherein R is a radical of the formula FCl.sub.2 C-CFCl--, Cl.sub.3 C--, Cl.sub.2 HC-- or F.sub.2 ClC-CFCl--. If the dye is insoluble or inadequately soluble, it is held in dispersion by adding a dispersant selected from oxyethylated fatty alcohols and acids, alkylpolyglycol ethers, arylpolyglycol ethers, alkarylpolyglycol ethers and their sulfonates. However, since a dispersion formed in this way is unstable and the dye rather quickly settles out, it must be prepared and then used within a short time thereafter. Moreover, the tendency for the dye to settle out makes it difficult to obtain reproducibly level dyeings.